


Bullet Points

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A cold comfort for doing what is required.





	Bullet Points

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: One last Drabble before DH  


* * *

Bullet Points

By alloy 

Bullet points.

A collection of observations, rumours, purloined documents, summary and analysis in a clear concise script from Dumbledore’s spy in the ministry.

A spy whose identity is a secret even from the higher echelons of the Order of the Phoenix.

A man who must, of necessity, sneer in contempt at all he holds dear. 

Despite the admiration he holds for the orphan, the pride in his brother’s achievements, and the respect he has for their loves. 

"He who cannot be revealed" allows himself but one weakness.

A postscript, a scrawl, invisible to all but two sets of eyes: 

_"I love you."_

And with a deft flick of his wand he directs his report to his father’s pocket.

There will be no recognition he knows, so he turns with a heavy heart to his erstwhile master.

"Take a note Weasley."

Percy begins with bullet points. 

Fin


End file.
